Thanks For Giving
by FrostyFingers
Summary: Gibbs/Tony Father/Son Thanksgiving story. Based on "Sins Of The Father"


Thanks For Giving

AN: Wrote this right after "Sins Of The Father", but didn't get around to type it on my laptop, because work was keeping me busy. I hope you'll like this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Or Gibbs and Tony. But I love them. Oh and all typos are mine.

Tony was nervous. It was Thursday, but not just any Thursday. It was Thanksgiving and the young man was sitting on his boss' couch, jiggling his left leg.

"You alright?" The familiar low rumble of his superior's voice almost made him jump.

"I'm fine." Which was DiNozzo-talk for 'don't make me drop my mask.'

"Uh uh." Translated to 'you know you can't fool me' in Gibbs-talk. "You gonna make me ask again?"

The Italian sighed. "It's just... my dad..."

"You nervous about him staying here for Thanksgiving?"

"What? No! No, that's alright. I was just surprised he wanted to stay."

Gibbs wasn't known as a very patient man. "Not getting any younger here, Tony."

The younger man chuckled a little. "I... Thank you. I really appreciate what you did for my dad."

"Didn't do it for him." The ex-marine replied.

"I know. But you didn't have to." He sighed and then looked up at his boss. "You know I'm not good with feelings and all... but I want you to know that I love you... more than anything..." He rambled and Gibbs let him. "In a very non-sexual and family like way... not that you're not attractive, Boss, but you know... uh..." He stopped himself before he could embarrass himself any further, shaking his head.

Gibbs hadn't expected the pure honesty and emotion he had gotten from his friend. He was slightly taken aback, but then, when all the pride and love for his young protégé gave him that warm feeling inside, he wrapped a calloused hand around his neck, pulling the head with the mop of brown hair against his stomach.

"I know. And the feeling's mutual."

Tony smiled. And it was not that big grin he used to mask his feelings, but instead one of his rare honest and heartfelt shy smiles. When they pulled away, Tony's face was blushed and Gibbs couldn't help his lips from twitching. He tapped his agent under the chin and turned.

"I'm just gonna take a shower. Set the table, will ya?"

"Sure thing, Boss." Tony got up.

"And not the usual ones. Get the ones from the -"

"Box on the counter. I know." The young man interrupted. He heard an 'attaboy' and had to chuckle.

He was just getting started, when the floor creaked. Tony looked up and saw his father standing there in his coat.

"Hey, Dad, you going somewhere?" Then he saw the bag at the older man's feet. The Italian agent looked back into his father's eyes. "Dad?"

"I'm leaving, Jun- Tony. I've got some business to tend to."

Tony shook his head. "It's Thanksgiving, Dad!"

"And it should be spend with family." Sr. took a step closer to his son, patting his shoulder. "I'm glad you've found a family."

Then he turned and picked up his bag, turning back one last time, he gave the younger man a small smile. "I hope I can be your friend some day. You've already found a father." And with that DiNozzo Sr. walked out of the house, leaving a dumbfound young senior field agent behind.

Did that mean goodbye for good? Was he now officially cut off forever? At that moment he felt like he imagined a kid would feel losing his parents and he should know since he had already lost his mom way too early in his life.

He was still staring at the door, plate in his hand, when his boss walked into his field of vision. The older man sighed and took the plate from his agent's hands, his other hand going to his boy's shoulder.

"Tony?"

"He... he just left... again. After..." His emotions hindered him from talking. There was a lump the size of Texas in his throat and he couldn't swallow past it. He felt his boss rubbing circles with his thumb against the back of his neck. He hadn't even realized it had wandered. "Why am I not good enough to be loved, Boss?"

Gibbs hated Sr. for what he'd done. Not just now, but also all those years of Tony's childhood. Without thinking about anything else, but his feeling for the young man, the ex-marine let his arm slip further along Tony's shoulders, pulling him into an embrace.

The Italian stiffened, not sure how to handle it. "You are more than he deserves, Tony. He's just too damn blind to see it. The way HE is, I'd have never expected you to turn into such a great man and outstanding agent. He doesn't know what he's lost, but I'm gonna make damn sure that we won't lose you, 'coz we, your family, love you, son."

Tony tried to regain his control. He sniffed and then tried to hide his tear-streaked face in his surrogate father's shoulder. "What did I do to deserve this, Boss? You're the best."

"Hell, Tony, everyone deserves to be happy, to have a family. And we are more than happy to have you in our lives." That got Gibbs the second smile of the day, and it made him wish he had done this before. "I'll call the team, see if they wanna come over for dinner. Go grab the rest of the dishes."

"On it, Boss!"


End file.
